Traumatic accidents and disease lead to 3,000 new amputations each week in America. Current estimates place the amputee population above two million. For most amputees an untrained family member assumes caregiving responsibilities, effectively doubling the number personally affected by limb loss. Both amputees and caregivers report the need for information and support, particularly during the first two years. Interactive Drama Inc. (IDI) has developed a voice-driven multimedia model that enables users to conduct "lace-to-face" virtual dialogues with video images of real people. In Phase I, IDI created a prototype series of virtual dialogue programs featuring experienced amputees. A field test involving 23 new amputees and caregivers conducting virtual dialogues with their more experienced peers proved that this process was not only feasible, but enjoyable and believable. All participants showed significant gain in practical knowledge and virtually all had a positive attitude change about amputees. These findings are the basis for the Phase II development of a comprehensive series of virtual dialogue programs featuring experienced amputees of various types from different socioeconomic and cultural backgrounds, as well as expert health professionals. This series will enhance the knowledge and improve the health and well being of amputees and their family caregivers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The interactive interviews will be distributed to acute care hospitals, rehabilitation hospitals and programs, physicians, HMOs, and insurance case managers throughout the country. It will also be distributed through the National Limb Loss Information Center administered by the Amputee Coalition of America in Knoxville, TN. Distribution channels will include advocacy associations and organizations for amputees and family caregivers. Promotional activities will include advertising, conferences, direct mailings, and direct sales.